Down the Bay
by Sioux99
Summary: X-over with The Bill. You never know who's watching you on CCTV


Down the Bay

The wind coming in off the bay was bitter cold. It tore through Gilmore's uniform jacket, kevlar vest and overcoat as if he were naked. A group of young women pushing, jostling and shouting at each other were tramping across the front of the Millennium Centre wearing little more than party frocks and tinsel around their hair. He tried to hold back a shiver at the sight.

"Merry Christmas!" they shouted at him, then giggled.

"Merry Christmas," he replied, smiling. They had obviously had a good night out.

The water tower fountain in front of the Millennium Centre hadn't been running for days due to the freezing temperatures. He cut across in front of the water tower, heading towards Roald Dahl Place at the bottom of the promenade, near the quay. There was a little shelter as he passed under the bridge but as soon as he walked up to the decking by the water's edge the wind's keen bite nipped his nose, cheeks and ears again.

Even at ten past three on Christmas Morning, the city wasn't quiet. His radio chattered softly, the volume set just loud enough for him to hear it, the sea plashed against the quay supports and sounds of merriment poured out of the pubs and clubs. It certainly wasn't 'Silent Night' down the bay in Cardiff.

Adjusting his gloves he walked along the quay and then up the steps towards the Welsh Assembly debating chamber, cutting through alongside the impressive glass and wood structure. His mobile phone chimed softly.

"Hello."

"Hello. Where are you?"

"Cargo Road."

"Near the Assembly?" the young voice questioned.

"Yes. Where are you?" Craig could hear a car approaching at speed.

"Not far off."

"That had better not be you!" Craig said, as he perceived a dark blue car coming down Pierhead Street.

The car executed a flashy handbrake turn and sat with its engine cooling at the side of the road. Craig put his mobile away and went across to do his duty.

"Good morning, Sterling," Craig said sarcastically leaning down on the driver's side. "I made that at least forty five in a thirty zone."

"Forty seven," the unrepentant driver replied.

Craig dropped his head briefly.

"So what's your excuse?"

"Official business Inspector. I'm here to pick you up and take you back."

The blue flashing lights, arranged discreetly on the sunshield, cast a lurid glow over the road, the driver and Gilmore.

"Luke, you don't officially work in Cardiff!" Craig exploded.

"Yeah, but it's your car and Inspector Gilmore can get away with anything around here," Luke grinned up at him.

"One of these days, Ashton, you are going to drop me in the shit!" Craig said, getting into the passenger side. "Drive on!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Luke questioned.

"What?"

"How about a kiss for your boyfriend who's just driven a hundred and fifty miles to get here in time for Christmas morning after a ten hour shift?"

"I might think about it, when I'm not in uniform and in public."

Luke sat back in the driver's seat then turned and launched himself at Gilmore. Within moments Craig had lost his hat and had an armful of very frisky Detective Constable.

Luke planted kisses all over Gilmore's face then fastened onto his lips not letting either of them come up for air until they were both breathless. He smiled at Gilmore's mussed hair and red lips.

"What made you come out here? It's freezing," Luke asked curiously.

"Just fancied a walk," Craig admitted. "Been listening to the drunks in the cells all evening. I think the fumes were getting to me."

"Have you signed out?"

Craig nodded.

"So we can go straight back to the house?"

Craig nodded again then said,

"Did you manage to get everything packed up?"

Grinning broadly and nodding like a toy, Luke turned off the flashing lights.

"By the way…" he said.

"What?" Craig asked.

"Happy Christmas, Craig," Luke said, cupping his lover's frozen face in his hands. "Our first one as partners."

"Happy Christmas, Luke," Craig replied softly, feasting his eyes on the look of happiness on Luke's face.

Silently above them a CCTV camera recorded the scene whilst a tall man in a white shirt and trousers with braces smiled softly at the image on the monitor.


End file.
